


The Sound Of His Engines

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty knows his engines</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of His Engines

No rest for the wicked, they always said.

Scott would like to know just what he'd done that got him lumped in that category.

He paced the length of engineering, listening to the hum, trying to pinpoint the right spot to start his work since he could not sleep. The efficiency reports weren't meeting his approval, but none of the readouts could confirm what his gut knew.

So he paced, listened, and eventually settled at a spot near the feedback controls. He closed his eyes, glad that the man on watch was on the other side of the room, and focused.

His crewman would later say he could have sworn the chief took a nap, but the captain would see the efficiency reports go up the next time, because when Scott rose, he walked right to the power regulators and applied a careful tweak, all according to the sound and feel of the great engines thrumming through him.


End file.
